In a connector, for a reason such as adding an additional function such as semi-fitting detection or enabling the forming of a complex internal shape while reducing a size, there is a case where a plurality of divided components are coupled together and used (refer to PTL 1).
A connector 501 shown in FIG. 9 is configured to be divided into two components, a housing 503 having a main functional portion of the connector 501 in which a terminal 513 is accommodated, and a front retainer 505 which is assembled to the housing 503 from the front, thereby enabling semi-fitting detection of the terminal 513. In the front retainer 505, a locking receiving portion 507 is formed. The locking receiving portion 507 is selectively locked to a temporary locking portion 509 formed in the housing 503, or a shared locking portion (a temporary locking portion and a final locking portion) 511 formed posterior to the temporary locking portion 509. The locking receiving portion 507 is fitted between the temporary locking portion 509 and the shared locking portion 511, whereby the front retainer 505 is retained at a temporary locking position with respect to the housing 503. The locking receiving portion 507 is locked to the shared locking portion 511 from the rear, whereby the front retainer 505 is retained at a final locking position with respect to the housing 503 with return to the temporary locking position side restricted.